Healing Love
by 0Blossom0
Summary: Jareth and Sarah pours their heart out about what happened...would they finally be able to get what is needed for both of them. Who knows if they are truly meant to be or not be but anything can happened in the spirit of Halloween.
1. Papercut

**Papercut**

**By Namie**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth...or it's characters -sigh- **

Sarah sits infront of her mirror. She brushes her long brown hair that reaches to her waist. Her green eyes full of longing and wonder about her time spent in Labyrinth, about her friends and….Him. She relives her every moment with Jareth inside her head. She blushes when suddenly a look of horror crosses her face. "Oh no, what have I done…hopefully I didn't hurt him with my words," Sarah says as she looks at herself in the mirror.

Little does she know that Jareth is beyond the mirror staring lovingly at the reflection of his love. Jareth smiles as he watches her blush. Even though there is smile on his face once can see the agony in his eyes. Jareth sighs as he stops his hand forwarding towards Sarah's reflection.

"I'm okay precious," Jareth says softly to Sarah's reflection. Jareth stared at her reflection with a longing and great sorrow unconsciously he raises his hands to her cheek.

He begins again sighing as he looks at Sarah's sea green eyes slowly drowning in them, "I'm okay, really stop asking me with those green eyes, precious. I might just fall apart….again."

He walks away from her reflection muttering, "I have moved on, everything is going well. He turns towards the mirror leaning close to it, "At least that's what I tell myself."

"Please I'm okay, I'll survive…I only think of you half the time," Jareth says as he looks at Sarah who it seem looking at him with disheartening eyes.

Jareth gazes into Sarah's eyes again being pulled towards her, "really you barely even cross my mind, I'll be just fine…oh no it doesn't hurt it was only a paper cut….at my heart"

"I have done so much for you precious…I stopped time, I moved the stars, I always stepped up to your expectations. The more I gave you, the less I got," Jareth punches the wall in frustration.

He watches as the blood flows from his knuckles to the floor, "Sometimes I just wish we never met, because I was fine until you wished your brother away. But don't worry love, I may have fallen hard for you I will get over you by tomorrow or the next day or the next day or the next day…"

Still facing away from the mirror, "I'm okay, I'll be fine…I only think about you half of the time . Although what you gave my heart was only a papercut just a mere papercut…though it doesn't hurt that much but what does it matter to you don't care how much my heart burns, how it bleeds oh how I wish", Jareth throws his arms in the air, "I was that damn tin man from Wizard of Oz, so I wouldn't have a heart to bleed"

Annoyed at himself, as he runs his non injured hand through his unruly fair hair, "at least those are the things I keep telling myself to heal my broken heart"

He turns towards Sarah's reflection. He is astonished to see her crying. He steps towards the reflection, "why precious love, why the tears..."

He is flabbergasted when he hears Sarah tenderly speaks, "I miss you…Jareth"

Little does he know, He gave Sarah magical powers long time ago, he never thought Sarah would be able to hear all of this pain. He stood still staring at the girl in the mirror waiting for her to continue...he whispers, "My precious.."

**A/N:**

**After lurking in Labyrinth fanfiction, I finally decided to write something for Labyrinth and um...I hope you guys like it. Please review they make my day..**


	2. A Little Too Late?

**A little too late...?**

**By, Namie**

**First of all…I'M SORRY..!! **

**I can explain and I did at the end of the story but for now please read and review and enjoy the story (which gives enough time to calm you guys down…excellent..-evil smile-)**

Jareth stares at the mirror…"Sarah?" He murmurs as he looks at Sarah crying softly her face half hidden by her hands. Jareth turns away from the mirror, unable to see her cry.

Jareth turns back after few seconds only to see Sarah fading away.

"Sarah..!!" Jareth says her name as he places his hands on the mirror as if trying to hold onto her to stop her from leaving him once more not caring if it's just her reflection, merely to discover himself touching the cool glass of the mirror.

"SARAH!" Jareth shouts as she is completely gone.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Sarah turns away from the mirror and falls on her bed, hiding her face in her pink pillow..

_Why am I crying? I know what I did was right choice then why…_Sarah thinks as she wipes her tears away.

"Why do I feel like this?" Sarah whispers to herself.

Sarah gets off her bed and paces back and forth, trying figure her confused heart out.

"Why do I feel this throbbing pain in my heart?" Sarah asks herself abruptly stopping losing her balance sinking to her bedroom's cherry wood floor ending up in a sitting position on her knees. Sarah looks down to her hand…remembering her dance with him, how warm his hands were in her hands. She sighs, "Aren't memories suppose to fade. What's wrong with my heart?" Sarah questions herself putting her hand on her heart trying to calm down.

Sarah feels her vision getting blurry again…"not again," she mutters groaning to herself wiping her tears again.

'_Just admit it you are not over him'_

Suddenly realization hit her like a wave. "So, this is why it's hard to forget about you. This is why I can't face the truth…that it's too late. I guess I'm not over you, Goblin King.."

Sarah shakes her head trying to clear her mind. 'Oh! Sarah. You have to let it go. It's a little too late to feel this way about him....' Sarah keeps telling herself over and over again

"You dolt…it's time to forget about him no matter how hard it is to forget about him. It's for the best.." Sarah whimpers to herself.

'_No it's not'_

"Oh shut up conscience," Sarah snaps

'_NEVER…you can't make me so just give up.'_

"What's the point? I admit it that I love him but it's too late. I have said those words and what's said is said and what's done is done..." She gets up and looks at herself, watching herself as her diamond like tears hit her bedroom's floor.

**A/N: The story is not over…I promise I will upload faster. Please tell me how you like this and thank you for encouragement for if it weren't for these reviews I would not have uploaded another chapter. To tell you the truth this was suppose to be a one shot but I guess I forgot to mention that and I was about to point it out until I received the reviews and I was shock and happy at the same time and so just for you guys I decided to make this into a story instead of one shot. I have change the story a little bit…you will see the new summary..-smiles wickedly-**

**Jareth: you guys better thank me, I made sure goblins come and make her forget to say this is a one-shot…**

**Sarah: Goblin King your in so much trouble..**

**Jareth: and why would that be, precious?**

**Sarah points to author glowering…**

**Jareth: whoops…did I say that out loud??**

**Namie: Grr… no cookie for you**

**Sarah: -sigh- Namie, aren't you forgetting something..**

**Namie: oh yeah…Please review and tell me what you think about it..**

**Sarah: another thing you are forgetting to mention...**

**Namie: what else?**

**Jareth: oh leave her…Labyrinth and precious and my awesome sparkly I am not own by her…**

**Namie: you don't have to rub it in…now onward with response and Thank you for adding me to your favourites and story alert and adding me as your favourite authour.**

**Notwritten- **Thank you..!! ^-^

**Lanabyte- **Thank you and I'm glad you enjoyed it. If you love this you will love the next chapter.

**MyraValhallah****- **I'm glad that you like this and there is so many things that is about to happen.

**Serenity458****- **Since it was suppose to be one-shot I wasn't sure where to take this story but now I do so I'll try my best to update as fast as I can. Thank you!

**Lupa Dracolis****- **Gollum…hm…I didn't know who he was until my friend (PT) told me and now I see what you mean. I sort of agree that he does sound like him. lol

**Phoenix-Thunder****- **PT!!! Sorry for shortening your name…and thank you! :)

**Please Read and Review!!**


	3. A Second Go

**-Disclaimer- No I do not own the Labyrinth. Now think about it would a real owner be on fanfiction and write stories on it.**

_**A second go?**_

_Sarah shakes her head trying to clear her mind. 'Oh! Sarah. You have to let it go. It's a little too late to feel this way about him...' Sarah keeps telling herself over and over again_

_"You dolt…it's time to forget about him no matter how hard it is to forget about him. It's for the best.." Sarah whimpers to herself._

_'No it's not'_

_"Oh shut up conscience," Sarah snaps_

_'NEVER…you can't make me so just give up.'_

_"What's the point? I admit it that I love him but it's too late. I have said those words and what's said is said and what's done is done..." She gets up and looks at herself, watching herself as her diamond like tears hit her bedroom's floor._

"Yah Sarah wha' is said is said, wha' is done is done..," a voice can be heard from the mirror. He watches as Sarah chokes on her tears and turning fast, too fast, towards the mirror, she felt half-dizzy.

She quickly wipes her tears and smiles sadly at her friend. "Dear Hoggle, why are you here?"

"Wha'?…Don' tell me, I need an okay "from" yah to visit you now?" Hoggle failing to put air quotes at the right, as he questions in hopes to ease the pain in his friend's hurting eyes.

Sarah forced giggles fill the room, as she moves to her bed. She looks up at the goblin mounted on her dresser as she says with forced cheer, "not at all Hoggles, visit whenever you would like, though do give a heads up. It would be nice to know I won't die from fright.."

"Sarah yah just pullin' my leg now, me scare you when the Kingy hasn't how could I?" Hoggle says but curses himself when he notices the hurt look in her eyes at mentioning him. He sighs wishing he should really think before saying anything.

"Sarah….are yah alrigh'?" Hoggle question repeating the same question he has said in past months hoping for an answer so he could help her.

Sarah smiles at her friend's concern, she responds, "No Hoggle, I'm not…I can't seem to—no I'm just not alright. I miss…him" She whispers the last part.

Hoggle was caught by surprise at the sudden response, he was ready to argue and make her tell him this time. He smiles suddenly, happy that Sarah has finally opens up to him. He already knew who "him" really was, no mystery there. He now was completely sure and knew what has to be done.

"Sarah, what yah need is a second go!" Hoggles booms as he thinks over his plan over and over again.

Sarah shocked from her reverie as she focused back on her friend with a confused gaze.

"whaa…?" She asks with a confused expression on her face.

"Really, Sarah, 'ow many times will the clocks has to go around for yah to realize and come clean with wha' yah feeling?" Hoggle questions

Sarah stares at her friend her mouth agape. She shakes her head, turning herself away from facing Hoggle to avoid him seeing her hesitate.

Sarah paces around thinking over what Hoggle has said. After few minutes of watching her move around the room, he impatiently yells, "O' come on Sarah. Yah know it, yah 'ave to tell him," Hoggle tries to make her realize.

Sarah looks at her goblin friend. She nodding now fully determine, "You are right, I need a second go, after all Goblin King has seen me at my worst, he has seen me conquer his labyrinth. He has came to me whenever I was about to fall. He gave me a challenge that I wanted. He was giving me my dreams and I refused him." She says as she once again begins to pace around.

She stops throwing her arms around stating, "I don't want this. I need a second go, I want to know…."

Hoggle jumps of the dresser, landing on his feet. "yep, that's wha' yah need, a second go at him, this time yah tell his highness-tight-pants how yah felt abou' him."

Sarah stand on her feet, "but Hoggle, how can I, what would I say to him? She says questioning herself more than Hoggle.

Hoggle shakes his head, "tha' won' do Sarah, yah got to move, either yah do somethin' abou' it or move on. Tell meh yah willing to forget 'im?

"Oh Hoggle, I'm unable to forget him. He still rules in my dreams and when I don't dream of him it's a nightmare to me. I fell so hard for him," Sarah falls on her knees as she finally reveals Hoggle everything.

He grabs Sarah's hand getting her attention, "Alright, yah 'ave been miserable and so 'as he…even his hair looks mopey," Hoggle tells her.

Sarah can't help but smiles at the image that flashes through her mind before her smiles disappearing "wait what you mean by "so has he"?"

Hoggle moves towards Sarah's dresser, "dun't worry 'bout it."

He climbs up the dresser making sure to avoid the bloody brush that had stabbed him last time. He turns towards Sarah, "remember Sarah yah gotta tell him and I'll be here to take yah to 'im on All Hallows-Even be ready that night."

He turns towards mirror stepping into his portal while smiling upon hearing "I'll be more than ready, Hoggle"

Sarah watches his friend disappear through her mirror. She watches as the mirror returns to showing her reflection. She turns and walk towards the calendar hanging near her closet. _'Hmm…..Halloween. Nine days away.' _

She turns back to her mirror seeing herself in a new light, a true smile adorning her face. She blushes trying to calm her heart down as she thinks of how close and yet so far away that day is.

Just what will happen on Halloween.

**This is one story that I had put in the hiatus folder and it was forgetten. Until someone added it as a favourite and I am thankful to that person for reminding me of this story and how it needs a well deserving ending. **

**Also how both of our characters need to get their "happy ending" right? **

**J: **damn woman, finally..after you portrayed me as romantic Hamlet I should have thrown you straight into bog.

**S: **Jareth if you do anything to the author, certain blonde won't be getting anything tonight, I really need my happy ending dammit!

**J: **Really? Why didn't you say so…-pulls now sudden cherry-red-Sarah close to himself pressing himself against her-

**-Censored-**

**N: **Geez, give me a break you two, I was busy with school and trying to solve the mess that stared me.

**I am sorry, I am still busy but I do want to finish this story which is close to me. Please review, it gives me encouragement to finish it, also lets me know that there are people who are reading this story…..-no response-…–nervous chuckle- **

**Thank you. **


End file.
